cute butt
by anbu-kakashi-girl666
Summary: Sakura is just minding her own bissins so who care it's not like kakashi knows that she is stairing at his butt thinking dirty but then again drinks dont help


Ok I don't own naruto and all that crap but if I did kakashi would never have any close on!! Haha and neither would Kiba!!!

Sakura sat looking out at the city. She had been up on the top of the hospital for the last hour. She was wairing a long black t-top that came to her hip and under that she was wairing a black skirt it blew in the breeze. It wasn't cold but she wrapped her arms around her. She was too deep in her thought too notice that some one had _popped_ in next to her. She looked over to see who it was and ended up nose to nose with none other the copy ninja himself.

" Yo" he said pulling out his little orange book. His eye wrinkled in a smile. She turned back to the city and hugged herself a little more tightly. He noticed and unzipped his green vest and placed it on her shoulders. He knew it wouldn't help much but still better then nothing. She looked over and smiled she knew he was just being nice but she wanted it to be more for him to want it to be more too. Ever since she turned 22 she started to have feelings for her teacher but it was a big no-no.

"So why are you out her so later?" he turned a page in his book as he looked up to look at her. She hadden't heard him she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice him looking at her. He let his eyes scale her face the moonlight made her eyes shine a darker green then normal her skin was pale and looked like it glowed in the light to. She finally looked over at him and caught him staring at her.

"What?" she asked rising her eyebrow slightly. She knew that she was trying to be cute and hoped he thought she was.

" Sakura is something wrong? You look like your upset." She looked back to the city again. _ No kakashi I'm just fine you know with sasuke leavening and coming back 5 years later a totally different person but other then that I just fine. _ She moved her hand to brush some hair out of her face. " I'm fine I just feel like something is going to happen. Some thing big." She turned and smiled at him. It wasn't a total lie she had been felling something big it was just about him. She stud up and looked down at him unzipping his vest she handed it back to him. He looked up at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to take you spot. Let me make up for it I'll walk you home." He stud up next to her with out hearing her answer he jumped down to the road with her jumping down behind him. She walked behind him for a while looking at his butt.

WOW that's a nice butt' inner sakura said 

_Shut-up _

_No you know he's good-looking and he offered you his jacket that's something!!! _

_No he was just being nice._

_What ever you want to see him naked ha_

_Well maybe…but he only thinks of me as a student._

He did notice her smiling to her self but he didn't know why she was blushing to. _ Man either she is eating something hot or she is thinking about some thing dirty. Man sakura is a pervert. _ He smiled to himself he was going to have some fun with her. After all he wasn't thinking it she was _ha_.

"So sakura why are you dressed like that it seems a sham to just dress like that for some roof sitting. Tell you what lets go to the bar you can have fun drink and dance also all your friends will most likely be there." He looked back at her waiting for her answer.

"Yea I would like to go." They didn't talk until they got there when they walked in kakashi saw Asuma, Ebisu, Gai, Iruka, and Genma sitting at a table and right next to them was Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Lee, Garra, Shikamaru, neji, Temari, and Kankuro. They all had beers in there hand and where talking. Kakashi and sakura walked over kakashi sitting at Gai's table and sakura was sitting at naruto's table.

" Hey kakashi sakura" Asuma looked sakura up and down she looked good. Kakashi noticed him and Ebisu looking her up and glared at them. They both laugh and pulled out a chair for him. Sakura walked over to naruto and sat down next to him with Genma sitting behind her. They all talked for a wile then as Naruto was getting up he tipped over his drink and spilled it all over Sakura's shirt.

" Naruto you idiot." Sakura said hitting him hard on the head witch mad kakashi's table turn and look. Before he could ask what happened sakura lifted her shirt off and reviled a tight small black t-top it showed off her six-pack and made her skirt look little shorter. All the men in the room where looking at sakura who sat back down and took a sip of her beer.

"Sakura..Wow" Gaara was looking her up and down she turned and smiled at him right as she was about to say something when Ino grabbed her hand. Hinata and Temari where standing behind her.

"Sakura lets do are new dance you can pick up some guys" Ino smiled pulling her to the dance floor. They now had the bar's full attecion kakashi didn't know why that bothered hem so much but it did. The group of girls did some moves that had almost every guy bulging kakashi couldn't pull him self to look away it was his student he was looking at so why did he want to just grab her and fuck her brains out. The music went to a faster beat and all the girls grabbed their boys. Hinata-naruto Ino- Shikamaru Temari-Lee but sakura didn't have a boyfriend so she need a man. She walked over to the D.J and whispered in his ear and he handed over his mike.

" O.K. well it looks like I have no partner so if there are any guys that want to volunteer but I'll just let them know it's going to be a little _HOT_." She winked and walked back to her friends see looked at all the men that had lined up to be her partner she saw a lot of men from the hospital But then she saw Ebisu and smiled looking over at Ino she nodded toward him and she smiled Ino laugh and nodded. To kakashi horror Sakura walked over to Ebisu and pulled him to where the rest of the boys where just then the music picked back up and the girls started to dance but this time they used the boys as there own little strip poles they where grinding then and rubbing there chest and then the music stopped and the men found them self's on the floor and the girls stratling them. The girls then got up and laughed as they walked back to the table. The men walked back behind them wiping their nosebleeds wile they sat down.

" Looked like you had fun." Asuma said smiling him and Gai laughed at him and then looked back at the girls. Kakashi was looking at sakura when she noticed him and looked back she smiled and winked. But right as he was going to talk to her Garra, Neji, and Genma walked up to her and where telling her how good she looked she blushed and said thank you. Kakashi was getting madder by the second he wanted her and he knew it but how was he going to do it?

"Sakura you really know how to move it man I wish I would have volunteered." Garra said wile putting his hand on her lap. They talked for a wile and then sakura got up.

"I have to go sorry." She got up and walked to the door kakashi saw she forgot her shirt so he walked over to pick it and turned to walk out but then he saw sakura walking and right after her a man flowed her out. He didn't like the vibe from the guy so he ran after them but not to fast he said good bye to everyone and them walked out a good 5-min after sakura he was walking toward her house thinking of what to say _sakura you forgot your shirt and I just wanted to…no hey sakura I want to see you naked and then fuck you to a pulp _he shook his head throwing that thought out of his head. He was on her block when he heard a scream he knew who it was right away _sakura_ he ran toward it full speed when he got to a back alley he saw her.

" Sakura.." the man from the bar was on top of her. Her skirt was torn off and he was slipping his hand into her underwear. Kakashi ran to her throughing the man into the wall knocking him out. Her picked her up and ran to his apartment. When he got then he laid her on the bed she pulled in her knees to her chest he walk over to his dresser and pulled out some sweet pants he handed them to her.

" Here." He walked to the door and said he would be back. Walking to the kitchen he pulled out some tee. He fixed it and walked back into the room. As soon as he saw her he dropped the tee. She wasn't wairing the sweet pant she wasn't even wairing her t-top she was in her bra and underwear. She looked up and smiled then got up and walked over to him.

" Kiss me"

_Ok if you want another chapter then tell me and plz leave a commit it help me right when I know someone likes it ha ___


End file.
